[unreadable] The Division on Substance Abuse of the Columbia University Department of Psychiatry and the New York State Psychiatric Institute established a 2-year post-doctoral program 9 years ago that trains physicians and psychologists for research careers in substance abuse. The main goal of this program is to provide both the research skills and clinical expertise necessary to design and carry out research on the etiology and treatment of substance use disorders. In this competing application we are requesting 5 additional years of funding for 6 fellows to be enrolled in the program each year. The program continues to include the following aspects: 1) Didactic introduction to clinical research in the addictions that incorporates a) a comprehensive overview of the substance abuse field b) an introduction and advanced course in statistics, c) a weekly journal club and methodology seminar, and d) a formal course and ongoing instruction on the ethical and appropriate scientific conduct of clinical research; 2) Clinical experience in the major modalities used to treat substance abuse; 3) Research apprenticeship: Each trainee works as a junior collaborator under the close supervision of a senior investigator who serves as a preceptor and mentor; and 4) Development of teaching capabilities: Each fellow is provided opportunities to provide lectures/seminars to psychiatric and other medical house staff and/or Divisional seminars. In the 9 years that the program has been running there has been a steady flow of high quality applicants. 21 trainees have entered the program, including 13 psychiatrists, 1 neurologist, 1 internist, 1 nurse practitioner with a doctorate in public health, and 5 psychologists. Of those who graduated, 82% have gone on to full time academic-research positions. Two additional fellows will begin training in July 2002. The program has been successful in recruiting women and minority trainees. In parallel, the faculty within the Division has substantially grown. At the last submission, there were 9 faculty members within the Division. Currently, there are 16 faculty members within the Division of which 9 are capable of serving as mentors. This sustained growth demonstrates how vibrant the Division on Substance Abuse is for young investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]